herofandomcom-20200223-history
Turborangers
Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted humans in a battle against the Bōma Tribes and sealed them away. Due to modern day pollution and man's destruction of nature, the power of Fairy magic has weakened, allowing the seal to be broken and the Tribes escape. With the help of Doctor Dazai, Seelon, the last of the fairies, summoned five high school seniors. As children, they were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest, and can now hear Seelon's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of a collaboration between Seelon's magic and Doctor Dazai's science, the five become the Turborangers, juggling days of fighting with their regular school lives, in order to defeat the Bōma Tribes. Turborangers Overview In Gokaiger, years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded the Earth. The threat is so great that all the top 34 Super Sentai teams, including the Turborangers, need to oppose them. The 34th Sentai teams fought a heroic battle against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and caused them to lose their powers, which reappeared as Ranger Keys and spread throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed and later used by the 35th Super Team. Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets came to Earth to find the greatest treasure in the universe. When Gokaigers teamed up with Goseigers against the resurrected Black Cross Führer, also known as the Black Cross King, they were told by Akarenger and several other representatives of the past Sentai team, including Riki. Gokaigers and Goseigers now have the power of all Sentai teams gathered in one place, they must use the power given to them and their courage to protect the shiny blue earth. Like other legends, he gave the team greater power to Gokaigers. Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Riki and his team gain their powers when returning to Ranger Keys before Gokaigers finally defeated Zangyack and left earth. In Super Hero Taisen, Turborangers and the most Super Sentai heroes are involved in the "Super Hero Taisen" event. Presumably, they pretended to be defeated by Kamen Rider Decade, who was apparently looking for the Sentai team and they were pushed to the dimensional riftIcon-crosswiki,. When he and Captain Marvelous's tricks were revealed, Turborangers and other super teams crossed across the size wall, and then they teamed up with all other Sentai teams and Kamen Riders Icon-crosswiki against Dai-Shocker Icon-crosswiki and Dai's alliance-Zangyack. Kamen Rider × Super Team: Super Hero Taisen Turborangers Turbo-red.png|'Red Turbo' Riki Honoo Turbo-black.png|'Black Turbo' Daichi Yamagata Turbo-blue.png|'Blue Turbo' Youhei Hama Turbo-yellow.png|'Yellow Turbo' Shunsuke Hino Turbo-pink.png|'Pink Turbo' Haruna Morikawa Gallery 13A-9ebac.jpg -Over-Time- Gokaiger Goseiger - Super Sentai 199 Hero Grand Battle -2D7F70D9-.mkv snapshot 00.52.30 -2011.11.16 23.36.18-.jpg Turboranger.jpg d4uwujq.jpg Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teams Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Unwanted Category:Superheroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Misguided